Heroes of All Sorts
by Helen Stillnight
Summary: In age of 19 Naruto Uzumaki had enough of his life in Konoha where villagers mocked and hated him, and even his supposed teammates were constantly jeering and jibing at him. He resigned from his shinobi career and left Konoha, with Tsunade's permission. 6 years later found him living in Great Britain, in Scotland, in small village called Hogsmeade.
1. Prologue - Leaving

**December 31st 2012**

_**Happy New Year my dear friends 3 **_

**NARUTO/Harry Potter X-over**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NARUTO or Harry Potter, except books, movies, anime and mangas I have bought :) Good enough for me, neh?

**Warnings:** Contains some bashing, violence, cussing, adult themes, abuse, some spoilers perchance, mild Slash (male/male pairing)

**Summary:** In age of 19 Naruto Uzumaki had enough of his life in Konoha where villagers mocked and hated him, and even his supposed teammates were constantly jeering and jibing at him. He resigned from his shinobi career and left Konoha, with Tsunade's permission. 6 years later found him living in Great Britain, in Scotland, in small village called Hogsmeade.

**HELEN STILLNIGHT Presents**

**HEROES OF ALL SORTS**

**PROLOGUE**

Naruto's shoulders were hunched and his face devoid of any emotion as he walked slowly through the village to Hokage Tower. He was holding scroll for Godaime Hokage in his hands, to his Tsunade-baachan. It was still relatively early morning so not many were up yet at the early hour of morning. As he walked up the stairs to Tower he reflected silently his years in shinobi career. It had not been pleasant time and it still wasn't, but soon he wouldn't have to bother himself with it any more.

He knocked Tsunade's office door and entered when he heard her voice bark enter the command from inside tho room. "Morning, Tsunade-baachan", he greeted fondness creeping into his voice.

"Good morning, Naruto", Tsunade greeted in surprise. "What I owe you for this early morning visit?", she asked kindly. She put her pen down top of her papers and crossed her fingers under her chin in casual manner.

Naruto simply dropped his scroll to desk and blond Hokage picked it up, undid bindings and unfurled it, starting to read it. Disbelief clearly shown in her face she asked unbelieving. "Resigning from Shinobi Forces, Naruto?" she asked. "Why?"

Naruto swallowed thickly and answered with tired voice. "I can't stand it anymore, baachan. I can't stand my team, missions, this _village itself_ and people in here... I just... I can't... I'm going to relinquish my Konoha citizenship and leave. To the Outer Lands", he said, his voice cracking, wrapping his arms around himself, to ward off cold feeling. "I can't bear to live in his place anymore, baachan. So much hatred, scorn and hostility directed to me. Repeated assassination attempts at my person. Destroying my home and stealing my meager belongings. Constant mocking, jeering and malicious jibing at me from my own teammates...", he said and his voice broke and tear slid down his whiskered cheek. "I just can't stand it anymore, any longer, than I already have. If I stay here much longer... I will end up taking my own life..."

Tsunade sighed sadly and stood up, walked around her desk and pulled Naruto to her chest so that his head was resting in her shoulder and her arms wrapped around young man. "If that is what wish to do, Naruto, then I will not hold you back. Nor will I stop you from leaving. I will get your paper work done myself and cover for your tracks for you. Go, and find some peace and happiness for yourself, Naruto", she said and pressed kiss to trembling young man's forehead.

"Thank you, Tsunade-baachan", mumbled Naruto against woman's shoulder and relishing in her warm embrace. "You won't tell anyone where I have gone?"

"I won't", Tsunade assured him. "Now, go get ready. I will get your paperwork done so that you only need to sign it and then leave."

Naruto nodded and Tsunade wiped his tears from his cheeks. While Godaime tackled paperwork regarding Naruto's resigning and citizenship, Naruto himself returned to his shabby little apartment to get his belongings. He didn't bother with his furniture or even team photo or other his team related things, but left where they were. He packed swiftly with clones help his clothes, weapons, futon and quilt and pillow, scrolls, books and other things. He left his ANBU mask to table, shattering it to pieces by striking kunai middle of it with his full power. It was his way to tell them 'fuck you'. When everything was packed into Sealing scrolls he took off his hitai-ate and hid it in his pocket, and left his apartment for final time.

In mean while Tsunade wrote papers and went through Naruto's mission history for retirement money, which was becoming quite thick stack of ryō. It would be small fortune for him.

Naruto returned swiftly and unseen to Hokage Tower to meet Tsunade, wearing completely black leather clothing and dark cloak, simple bag slung over his shoulder, containing all his sealing scrolls. He had also covered lower portion of his face to cover his whisker marks. He was holding in his hand his flak vest and he put it to Tsunade's desk. He signed papers with his name and bloody thump print.

He pulled his hitai-ate from his pocket, placing it to desk. "I'm giving this back. I am no longer shinobi of this village, thus I have no right to carry it."

But Tsunade refused the hitai-ate. "No, Naruto. It belongs to you. It belonged to Iruka before you so it's dear memory of him", she said picking it up and placing it to Naruto's hand gently, curling his fingers around it. "Keep it safe, for him. As for memento of him and better days with him, okay?"

Naruto nodded somberly. He was going to miss Iruka-sensei and weekly meetings with him at Ichiraku Ramen stand. "I'm going to miss both of you, baachan. You and Iruka-sensei. Please, tell good bye for him from me."

"I will", Tsunade promised, her eyes glistening with tears. "What of old pervert?"

Naruto smiled briefly. "Tell him that He can contact with through Toads. I am still Summoner even though I'm no longer shinobi. I am Gama Sennin, Toad Sage, after all. I will send letters and post cards from Outer Lands, I promise. Toads will deliver them discreetly."

Tsunade sighed deeply and wiped few fallen tears away, and pushed across her desk a very thick envelope. "Your retirement money", she said when Naruto seemed confused about it, and then Naruto nodded. "What I will tell your team?" she asked.

Naruto sneered at the mention of his team. "What ever you want. That I am gone for good. Let them make their own conclusions from it", he said with grim smile. "They won't really care, they hate me, after all", he said with tone of finality in his voice.

They both stared out of window for a moment, at Hokage Monument. Naruto turned to face portraits of past Hokages and saluted solemnly. "I won't become Hokage like you did, Father, but I will become something much greater than that. Even if I leave this accursed village you died for", he said to portrait of Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. "Good bye and farewell."

"Good bye, Naruto. I hope to see you again one day", Tsunade said and gave one last warm embrace to young man as she saw as her surrogate little brother.

Naruto stood at the gates of Konoha and paid one last look at village behind him. Then he turned and walked away, without looking back even once.

In Hokage Tower Tsunade saluted quietly for Naruto. "I hope you will find your happiness in Outer Lands, little brother."

**SO, this is first chapter, prologue of sorts. This is first time that I ever publish anything... So there might be some mistakes in story, grammar and spellings, but I have - hopefully - gotten rid off most of them. And I am not particularly good at writing, but I hope that someone finds this interesting.**

**I am currently trying to write next chapter, but I cannot guarantee when I will put it up. And I have not yet any certainty of pairings yet, but I have decided something as for tentatively. **

**Regards, Stillnight**


	2. Chapter One - Years Later

**NARUTO/Harry Potter X-over**

*** * * Stillnight ramblings * * ***

**I liked to hear that you liked my first, a rather tentative try for fanfiction. Before this I have only written pure fiction, for my own amusement, of course. I am glad that this wasn't complete flat out failure. **

**There was question about canon, how much I would go with it. Well, answer is that: not much. Only some few things. There wasn't war with Suna/Oto, but rather Orochimaru attacked sneakily alone to try kill Sandaime. I won't reveal yet much, as I will write about it in later chapters. Sasuke was still lured to defect by promise of power and special training to gain his 'avenge'. There wasn't anything that would have changed villagers opinions about Naruto before and when he left with Jiraiya. How Tsunade arrived to Konoha... I will not reveal that either yet, sorry. Hmm... What else? **

**Oh, yes. About pairings. I have not yet decided if I pair Naruto with anyone, and if I do, then I do not know for certain with whom, although I have someone in my mind... Severus is much about the same, he might be remaining 'single', still in love with Lily (who is dead). **

**Ah, yes. About Harry. He will in his fifth year, starting somewhere before Christmas in Order of the Phoenix, and it will differ from there. In my story is most likely more moodier and angsty than in books or movies. He _is_ quite different, I tell you that. **

**Most of you might feel dislike for that I pair Harry with Voldemort in romantic mind. Yes, I know that he cannot feel love because he was conceived under love potions effects. But in my story _he can and will feel_ love, but it will not come just out instantly. He will be mercilessly shaped powers that author have, so he will not be complete scumbag and unfeeling, evil villain. **

**And I do not like Dumbledore much, so here will be some bashing. **

**Thank you being patient with me, my dears.**

***** Ramblings ends *****

**Warnings:** Minor Slash (male/male pairing) Does not follow Naruto world canon, and differs in OoTP.

**Pairings:** HP/LV, Naruto/?

**A/N:** Should I pair Severus with someone? If so, with who? Or should he remain just teacher, friend -ly-ish character?

*** * * Enjoy Reading! * * ***

**Helen Stillnight **

**Presents**

**Heroes of All Sorts**

**CHAPTER ONE - YEARS LATER**

_SIX YEARS LATER, GREAT BRITAIN, SCOTLAND, VILLAGE OF HOGSMEADE, MID-NOVEMBER 1995_

Young man, in his mid twenties, with longish bright golden hair and cobalt blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks was yawning jaw hugely as he swept front steps of his Tea House at six in morning.

He was Naruto Uzumaki.

It was mid November and dead leaves and other crap was every where, brought by the wind. While he himself was sweeping front steps, his _**shadow clones**_ were preparing for the day by baking, cooking and cleaning in his Tea House.

It was early in morning, just barely passed 6 AM but his Tea House would open up soon so there was still plenty things to do. As soon as he finished sweeping he left his Tea House into hands of his _**shadow clones**_ who knew what to do exactly.

He went to separated part of his home, where he actually lived. Tea House was part of his house, but separated, naturally. His house was large, huge in fact, perfect replica of traditional Japanese mansion with rice paper sliding doors and all, enforced with unbreakable charms and other enchantments to make sure that nothing broke. His house was furnished rather simply with Japanese furniture.

He owned rather large plot of land in Hogsmeade, a bit aside from center of village. He owned also other, separate estate, different kind of workshop a bit further away from his home and Tea House. It was sort of... Apothecary, one could say. He sold in there all sorts of things related to potions. One section was for Potions books, notebooks and journals. Second was for ingredients, everything was highest of quality and always fresh. Ingredients were separated into subsections by their nature; creature parts, herbs, medicinal, blood, poisonous, seeds, hairs, crystals and some metals used in potions, extracts, oils... etc. Third section was for equipments; cauldrons made of pewter, copper, silver, gold... Stirring rods, spoons, knives of all kinds, measuring scales, vials and jars made of glass, and crystals, some were imbued with different metals, containers, potions kits of all sizes and purposes. There was even section for protective robes, gloves and aprons. One section was for potions and other concoctions, ranging from medicinal potions to house keeping and cleaning solutions, to poisons and other items.

Naruto himself was rather accomplished potioneer, Potions Master even, and rather talented wizard in general. He was also learning Alchemy from his surrogate family, but he kept it tightly under wraps, that he was Alchemist apprentice. He kept low profile, careful not to arouse any suspicions as he did not want to draw any unwanted attention to himself.

About five and half years ago he had quite accidentally stumbled upon magical part of Great Britain and he had learned about existence of Magic. And because he had actually managed to find magical portion of world, it meant that he had magical abilities himself. He had, for a while, drifted about aimlessly trying to learn magic from books and some random people who were kind enough to teach him bits and pieces in their spare time.

About four and half month after learning that he was wizard he had met old alchemist in Scotland, in Glasgow. Alchemist was man named Nicholas Flamel. He and his wife, Perenelle, were both an ancient for humans, over 600 years old. They had taken Naruto in and schooled him, teaching him all about magic, history of the wizarding kind, how to make useful potions and cultivate plants. Naruto had grown fond of an ancient couple, and they of him.

Young demon container had used his infinite supply of chakra to create thousands of _**shadow clones**_ to study different subjects. Just in two years time he had managed to complete his **O.W.L**'s (Ordinary Wizarding Level tests) and **N.E.W.T**'s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests), and year after that he had achieved his Mastery in Potions. He had been mere 22 years old when he become Potions Master. He also learned bit by bit complicated and most delicate art of Alchemy from Flamels. Nicholas was proud to say that Naruto had talent in Alchemy.

Last year, though, Flamels had gone into hiding. The Dark Lord was returning and Albus Dumbledore was rallying war against him. Ministry was strongly denying that the Dark Lord Voldemort would return, that it was just lies of _senile old foolish man_ and _attention seeking brat_, who was supposed to be _Icon of Light_, _the Boy-Who-Lived_, _the_ Harry Potter. Naruto still visited Flamels every Sunday, no matter what the situation was.

In his spare time Naruto was in process of learning to create his very own Philosopher's Stone. Technically Naruto was (unofficially) apprentice of Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, but Flamels regarded him more of surrogate son than an apprentice or a student.

Naruto returned from memory lane to reality with tiny, pleased smile in his lips. His _**shadow clones**_ run his Tea House and he himself was running his Apothecary of sorts. He was in his lab checking his latest patch of Healing salve.

**MAELSTROM'S APOTHECARY  
**_**Potions, Ingredients, Books, Cauldrons and Other Supplies for Potions Makers**_

That was his store's name, yes, it was long but he didn't want to change it. He sold all sorts of potions from standard _Headache Cure_ potions and _Healing Salves_ to _Skele-Grow_ to _Dreamless Sleep_ potion and _Calming Draughts_, all very high quality. He didn't sell any second-rate item, not even second-rate _Doxycite_.

He did also take orders for other brewings he didn't have in his stock as such as notoriously difficult _Wolf's Bane potion_ for werewolves, tricky _Polyjuice Potion_ or complicated and long-winded _Veritaserum_, although he rarely brew _Veritaserum_ as it was dangerous if overdosed. He rarely took orders for poisons, though, but usually they were for household pests or other dangerous or annoying creatures.

Naruto himself had Doxy infestation in his attic window curtains but he kept them for simply because they were source of fresh Doxy parts, eggs, blood and venom. And he still had a boggart living in his attic's unused cupboard. It had moved in sneakily about 5 years ago when house was build, and it had been there since then. Naruto didn't often visit in attic, other than dropping in some things, picking up others, collecting some doxies and their eggs from curtains. So he let boggart live in there, as he didn't see reason to get rid of it. In all honesty, he had grown rather fond of that bugger, as unfathomable as it sounded. He even affectionately called it 'Kairi'.

He had two house-elves, a middle-aged couple, experienced with cooking and household keeping as Naruto himself didn't have much time for housekeeping. Female elf was called Rana and male Isar, and they were quite fond of their kind, if slightly odd, master.

That Saturday morning Naruto saw many students in village from school nearby. He safely could deduct that it was students Hogsmeade weekend. Nearby Hogsmeade's village was ancient, huge stone castle that was magical school called Hogwarts. He had never been inside castle personally but he had been at times in the grounds to meet Grounds Keeper, Rubeus Hagrid, who occasionally brought him some rare and hard to get ingredients from acromantulas, unicorns and centaurs, and some other various things for good price.

In previous year when school had hosted **TriWizard Tournament** he had went there to see the Tasks. He had followed them from pure curiosity. During **First Task** he had first time in his life seen a real, live dragons and even from that safe distance it had been quite enough for him. **Second Task** had been rather boring as they had not actually seen what had happened underwater during it, but he had been there, nonetheless.

He had been watching also **The Final**, and fateful task. He had been properly horrified when 14 years old Champion Harry Potter had disappeared from maze, and then later reappeared clutching **TriWizard Cup** and Cedric Diggory's lifeless body. He had known immediately that something very terrible had happened. That day... his blood had truly run cold.

He had taken up every possible ways to follow news both from muggle and magical world. He ordered any possible news paper and magazine that he could think of that would give him even tiniest scrap of information, he had constantly wizard's wireless open for news and he had charmed _illegally_ muggle telly to work with magic instead of electricity so that he could watch muggle news _just in case_ that something _odd_ started to happen in muggle world.

Ministry, and especially Minister Cornelius Fudge, was vehemently denying the Dark Lord's return, and Ministry's denial didn't bode well for Great Britain, magical _or_ muggle. Naruto knew that very well. And for that reason he had with Perenelle created extremely strong, complex wards around his property, including every inch of his plot of land he owned. Because Perenelle had helped him to create wards they were unique in nature and very, very strong. As strong as the ones at the Hogwarts and Gringotts. He could say that his home was one of the most safest places in Great Britain, if not the most secure one.

Naruto hummed lightly as he scooped gelatinous goop that was _Healing Salve_ for external injuries into unbreakable glass jars with care. He spelled pre-written labels to sides of jars. After that task was finished he piled jars into large wooden crate he used to carry his finalized items up to storefront from his labs.

Naruto was in his task of shelving his _Healing Salve_ jars to correct shelves when soft tinkle from his store's front door announced that he had customer. He didn't stop his shelving instantly but gave his customer moment to inspect the shop. When man finally looked at him he took it as cue to speak with him.

"Good morning, sir. May I be of service, somehow?", he asked and gave man pleasant, small smile. "Is there something you specially require? Potions, ingredients or books perhaps? Mayhaps need of other supplies?" he asked, studying openly curiously his customer.

Man was thin and lanky, rather skinny even with his thick black robes and cloak on. He had chin length lank inky black hair, obsidian eyes, pale regarded even as sallow skin and large, hooked nose. Naruto instantly recognized this man. He was prominent, century's youngest person to achieve mastery in age of 19, Potions Master Severus Snape, well-known for his sharp tongue and snark personality. But that was all he needed to know about him as he had no desire to butt in other person's personal life without their express permission to do so.

Other man looked around store, approval in his eyes, and again to younger, slightly smiling man. "Are you owner of this Apothecary?" he asked. "I have to say that I approve what I see. Rarely see this neat and clean Apothecaries, and most of all, without foul smell."

Naruto laughed and said. "Yes, I am owner of Maelstrom's Apothecary. My name is Naruto Maelstrom", he introduced himself and extended his hand to man, to see if he would take it. "Look freely around here to see if you need something."

Older Potions Master looked at hand with scrutiny for few seconds before he shook it. "Severus Snape", he answered. "And I do, in fact, need some things that my usual supplier wasn't able to get for me this time around."

Naruto nodded sagely for his reply. "Ah, I see. This way then, Master Snape. I have wide selection of all sort of ingredients from mundane to rare and extremely rare ones. I have something even to sate Alchemists needs if it comes down to it", he said professionally, guiding his customer to his ingredients section of store. "Everything I sell is only best of quality. I do not sell any second-rate things to anyone be it ingredients, books, potions or other supplies. If items of my store are not up to customers satisfaction after buying for some reason, I have policy to refund said customer either monetarily or give replacement for said item."

Severus Snape was appropriately impressed. "A rare honesty in these days is seldom seen, even in Diagon Alley's stores. And I can see clearly that your items are very good quality. I actually might even start use your store for my needs for future."

Naruto smiled kindly. "Your words pleases me highly. It would be pleasure to be in contact with you in future. And I do take pride for my honesty of my actions and Apothecary", he said, feeling ridiculously pleased hearing other potions master's praising words. "I leave you now to your browsing. Just call me if you need help with anything."

Severus Snape nodded and Naruto returned to his shelving task.

*** HoAS ***

Severus Snape, resident Potions Master of _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_, was not an easy person to impress upon. But impressed he was now, nonetheless, by this Apothecary. Looks of it, it was rather recently opened, most likely 2 or 3 years ago. He had heard many older students praise this Apothecary and he had decided to visit to see what sort of establishment it was.

Rows upon rows of shelves filled with different sorts of containers with ingredients and freshly made potions, neat stacks and piles of all kind potions books, journals, tomes and notebooks. Floors were clean and apparently self-cleaning. Air was fresh and actually fit to be breathed. Long curtains were hanging half closed by tall, large windows. Tables and desks had every kind measuring scales, boxes of sharp knives made from many materials, stirring rods and spoons... Protective clothing was neatly folded by size, color and material. There was in one shelf few different signs reading such as **'Master at Work'**, **'Disturb at Your Own Risk'**, **'Potions Labs: Do Not Approach'**, **'Finally Able to Sleep'**,** 'Come in And You Will Die in Most Humiliating Way Possible'**, **'Bugger Off, I Am Working'**, just to name few...

Needless to say, upon seeing it, he instantly approved it.

Store owner was young, around his mid twenties or so most likely, Severus deducted. He was friendly and polite enough to be pleasant. And looks of it, quite skilled too if it was anything to go by the way he handled his store. He had sun-kissed golden hair reaching his shoulder blades, color he had never seen anyone else before. His eyes were just as bright blue, unbelievable shade of cobalt. His skin seemed to have natural light golden tan, and he had interesting whisker marks in his cheeks. They didn't look like tattoos or scars, either. So, most likeliest thing, birthmarks. He was also wearing cobalt blue robes, with silver and orange lining, and currently, he was also wearing thick dark-colored protective leather apron to protect himself from potions.

Severus wandered between shelves and picked up containers, boxes and vials containing ingredients he needed, and then some he had been missing due difficulties to find them. Naruto had been correct when he said that he had everything he would ever have need for. And they were so close to his work place, too. Here in Hogsmeade, to think! There was also one ingredient he needed but it wasn't in shelves.

"Excuse me, Master Maelstrom, do you have mercury available?", Severus asked and walked closer to blond man. Man interrupted his shelving task and looked up.

"Of course. I have stored it to my back room due it's dangerous and volatile nature", Naruto replied. "If you could follow me to back room."

Severus followed earnestly to back room and he watched as Naruto carefully unlocked sturdy storage cabinet, warded and reinforced with several different wards and all. Naruto lifted to table few crystal containers of mercury. "How much you do need it, Master Snape?", Naruto asked.

Severus made quick calculations and came to conclusion. "Three containers is enough", he answered.

Naruto nodded and locked cabinet again securely and lifted containers to basket Severus was carrying. When they returned to front side of store Severus decided that he had everything he needed at the moment.

Naruto started to count for sum total while he packed everything into extremely well protected and cushioned box that was big enough for all Severus' purchases. "Do you live in village, Master Snape? I have not seen you here often, only few times before, and I have lived here about 5 years or so", Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm surprised that you have actually seen me few times in village. I do not often wander away from Hogwarts and its grounds. I live in Castle during school year mostly because I work in there as Potions Teacher", Severus explained. He wasn't certain _why_ he told man it. "And I can honestly say that most of the students are dunderheads", he added flatly.

Naruto gave soft laughter. "I see. I really can't say anything about students being dunderheads as I were home-schooled, and I studied my Potions Mastery mostly independently, under Nicholas Flamel's tutelage", he told. He and Flamels had agreed that they would false story that they had died few years after their stone had been 'destroyed' by Albus Dumbledore 1992. Obviously, instead of dying they went to hiding. "I had the honor to be Nicholas and his Perenelle's last student before their sudden passing."

Severus eyes widened into impossible portions even though he was very good hiding his feeling and reactions, usually. "As in _the alchemist Nicholas Flamel_? Creator of last known _**Philosopher's Stone**_?"

Naruto nodded solemnly. "Same man. I miss them quite sorely. They were very kind to me during the time I was with them", he said, and it was all truth. He did indeed miss his surrogate parents, but he could go tomorrow to see them again as today was Saturday.

"You are one very lucky man to be apprenticed to Flamels", Severus said and even with his superb self-control he felt envious of younger man, for receiving such an opportunity. "You better be careful to for whom you tell that you were Flamels last apprentice. There are out here people who would literally _kill_ for knowledge you learned from Flamels", he warned Maelstrom.

"The Dark Lord and his minions?", Naruto asked his brows furrowing together, and Severus nodded. "And I will be very careful, then. I wouldn't be first time that some one tried to kill me, though. One more assassination attempt among the others..." he muttered and something dark flashed in his eyes, capturing Severus attention.

"Assassination attempt? Does that happen often?", Severus asked, he had seen that dark, dangerous flash in his eyes, and guessed that younger man had shadowy and danger filled past.

Naruto shrugged and leaned against counter. "When I was young, I lived in Japan a village called Konoha", he begin, and Severus wondered where this was going but said nothing, just listened with full attention nonetheless. "I wasn't well liked for what my Father did to me in order to save our village. My Father died when I was just born, along with my Mother. They both died protecting my life and the Village. Inside me was sealed, in my Father's dying moments, a demon fox that was destroying our village. My Father and Mother wanted me to be seen as _**Saviour**_ and _**hero of the Village**_, but unfortunately no-one... only one person did. The former leader, predecessor of my Father", he told expressionlessly. "I grew up in orphanage until I was five years old and then I was kicked out to streets to survive on my own. Luckily Sandaime found me and gave me my own apartment, money for clothes and food, and he cared for he like he cared for his own grandson. But due of Village Council I couldn't be adopted. I grew up hated, despised and scorned, assassination attempts were recurring in weekly basis or more frequent", Naruto told, his voice very much devoid of any emotion other than bitterness when he spoke of Konoha.

He hadn't told anyone else, except Flamels, about his past. "In Academy I was bullied and my studies sabotaged. Only one teacher cared about me, Iruka, who saw me as for who I really were, am, and not just for the Demon that resides inside me. After graduating I was put into team with two other fledgling ninja and older, experienced ninja to lead our team and train us. They hated me too, at the beginning. After awhile though, we formed sort of tentative friendships and the like. During our promotion exams things went to hell. Our team broke. One of our members defected our village for the sake of avenge, leaving us. Girl had mental breakdown and she became healer, our leader was heartbroken for our team to break, and I left with my godfather, who is spymaster. At age of 16 I returned... a very much changed person. I became in short time one of best, and I was promoted to **ANBU**, special protection group. My new team was just as hateful just as the rest of village. Shortly after my 19th birthday I had reached my limit and I resigned and left. New leader, Tsunade, who likes me very much and sees me as her little brother was heartbroken when I left but she knew better than stop me from leaving. During my travels I met Flamels and rest is history", he finished, sounding quite lame in his own ears. "Had I stayed in Village, I would have ended up killing myself. I have been in contact with Tsunade and my godfather, from time to time, but I have never, ever any intention to return there."

Severus' face was blank as he digested this information given him. "Well... Well...", he was left quite wordless which was quite _monumental_ moment for him. "That proves that you can at least protect yourself against Dark Lord and his minions should they ever took interest in you", he said finally.

Naruto gave rueful smile. "That I do. Even though I am no longer active ninja but rather a retired one, I'm still very deadly if I need to be." He had not even slightest inkling why he had told older man about his past so suddenly, and felt awkward because of it.

Black haired man nodded thoughtfully and paid his purchases. "In any case, be careful. These are dark times, and you really cannot be certain who you can trust anymore", he said finally with narrowed eyes. "Perchance, we will see soon enough again, Master Maelstrom. Until then", he added. He decided that it would be _imperative_ to keep this information he had just received from this man to himself. If Albus got even _small_ hint about Maelstrom's past and _what_ he carried _inside_ him, he would hound the man, no doubt. Either to join **Order** or mark him as dark _'evil'_ wizard for being Demon container.

Naruto gave crooked smile, much different from others he usually gave to customers. "I will bear that in my mind, Master Snape. You, too, be careful. And stay vigilant", he said from sheer habit. Some old habits were very difficult to rid off, not that staying extra vigilant was bad habit.

Severus nodded again. "I will", he replied shortly and picked up his newly acquire belongings.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something to Severus before he was going to leave, but he stilled suddenly. He closed his mouth abruptly with audible snap, closed his eyes and pressed hand over his eyes, with exasperated sigh. One of his **_shadow clones_** had just dispelled himself, signaling that in his Tea House had some minor trouble that required his presence in there. These sort of little scuffles happened occasionally from time to time. Grumbling under his breath some rather creative death threats he excused himself, storming out of Apothecary. He only stopped briefly to turn his **_'OPEN'_** sign to _**'GONE OUT, WILL BE BACK SOON'**_.

Severus looked at stormy looking man with hidden curiosity as he stomped out of store, cursing under his breath. He followed him, not even so discreetly, only to end up at Tea House, to his surprise.

"NOW STOP THIS IN THIS INSTANT!", Naruto bellowed peeling two fighting teens apart from each other. "I _will not_ tolerate brawling in _my_ Tea House! I should _ban_ you both from this place for this", he said, not quite yelling, his nostrils flaring angrily as he glared both teenagers.

Both boys cringed backwards slightly, feeling mightily intimidated by him. Severus who was advancing toward empty table to have a seat, stopped for moment to take closer look at the two brawler. He instantly recognized both of them as his students, _indeed_, and pinched his nose bridge feeling _exceedingly_ irritated. Trust them to ruin his rare moments of dunderhead free time. He didn't say anything, other than gave them rather menacing glares that spoke volumes. Oh, he _would_ take points and give them detention back in Hogwarts when they returned there.

Black haired teen had settled to his table with grim expression on his face, along with his two friends glaring murderously at other boy who had been brawling with him.

Flaxen-haired teen visibly gathered his courage to do something increasingly foolish. "My Father will hear about this, Maelstrom!", he snarled, although he did not sound so arrogant as he usually did. "He will shut down this place and ...!"

Naruto gave chilling glare at the boy. "Oh, don't you _dare_ to try threaten me with your Father, _boy_", he said frostily, stressing word 'boy', crossing arms across to his chest and his right eyebrow raised daringly. "I _know_ your father, and he knows me, too, as well. He _doesn't dare_ to cross with me", he said with narrowed eyes and whisper like, velvety voice which reminded every student in presence about their snarky potions teacher when he was exceedingly angry. "I OWN the _very land_ where my this place sits, and even if he were _Merlin himself or Queen herself_, they cannot force me to close my _perfectly respectable and legal_ business", his voice was as cold as arctic wind on Siberia's coldest winter nights, and students shuddered. "Now, _kindly_, either return to your table and do not cause any other disturbances, _or_ leave." He gave one last pointed glare to flaxen haired boy.

Severus was _darn_ impressed, again. Perhaps this man really _**was likable**_, after all. Naruto exchanged with Severus few words about ingredients, before younger Potions Master returned to his Apothecary. Older man decided that now that he was already in Tea House, he would as well use this opportunity and relax for a short moment by having cup of tea and some sandwiches perhaps.

He inspected menu for short while and made then his decision. Waitress came to take his order instantly. "Cup of green tea with mint and... cheese garlic sandwich, please."

Girl smiled pleasantly and wrote order up. "Would you like your sandwich cold, or warmed?" she asked, and Severus replied, 'Warmed'. "Very well then, your order will arrive shortly."

Indeed, his order arrived shortly. Tea was absolutely calming and soothing, and his sandwich was very delicious. And so he enjoyed his tea in peace while reading one of many magazines and newspapers Tea House offered to their customers.

For once he wasn't bothered by inane students around him. It was official.

_**Maelstrom's Tea House**_ was his new favorite place to relax in peace.

**Yay, new chapter. So, what do you like? Hopefully there isn't much spelling and grammar mistakes. My brain isn't working currently with full force as I pulled yet another all night up... Damn insomnia. But, oh well, I will go try to sleep soon after this is up. **

**Next chapter will be containing more about Harry and Voldemort will make his appearance. **

**Regards, Stillnight**


	3. Chapter Three - Occlumency

Warnings: Minor Slash (male/male pairing) Does not follow Naruto world canon, and differs in OoTP.

Pairings: HP/LV, Naruto/?

A/N: Should I pair Severus with someone? If so, with who? Or should he remain just teacher, friend -ly-ish character?

* * * Enjoy Reading! * * *

**Helen Stillnight**

**Presents**

**Heroes of All Sorts**

**CHAPTER TWO - OCCLUMENCY AND DISCOVERIES**

Usually in Hogsmeade weekends when students from Hogwarts came to visit in village the _**Maelstrom's Tea House**_ was very busy, more than normally so. And that was the case in that particular weekend when Naruto had stopped the fight in his tea house.

While the blond boy had left with his friends, the other boy with whom he had fought was still in Tea House with his own friends. Said boy had messy, black hair and brilliant green eyes. Another boy with red hair, blue eyes and lots of freckles sat with him, other side of their table. Next to black-haired boy was sitting girl with a bushy brown hair and hazel eyes.

They were Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, fifth year Gryffindor students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

And at he moment, Harry was glaring at his tea mug angrily. "I can't believe Malfoy's audacity! Starting a fight middle of Tea House", he growled and stirred his tea nearly angrily. "He has a lot nerve to try that..."

"Yes, but luckily master Maelstrom was here to stop it before it got out of hand", Hermione said and cast a look at Harry and took then from her favorite fruit dessert. "I have to admit that master Maelstrom know what he does. This place is very popular, no matter the age. Madame Puddifoot's Tea-parlor has gone to bankrupt because it lost all its customers to Maelstrom", she told gleefully. Hermione had disliked Madame Puddifoot's place with everything she had and was very gleeful when she had closed her tea-parlor last year spring.

"That place was awful anyway", Ron agreed. "This may not exactly be romantic place, but it still is favored by couples especially."

"But it's good thing that _**Three Broomsticks**_ and Maelstrom aren't competing about customers. I'd be sad to see Madame Rosmerta close her bar", Harry said when he had finally cooled down a bit. "I mean does make sense, though, that they aren't competing. They both have different sorts of service and refreshments", he continued and sipped his slightly cooled tea. He admitted openly that Maelstrom sold best tea and food.

Other two nodded and they fell into amiable silence. Silence didn't last long though when Harry noticed something. "Whoa... Look at that. Snape's here too", he muttered and nudged Hermione slightly. "He looks unusually peaceful and he's not sneering..."

Hermione and Ron's heads whipped into direction Harry motioned with his head slightly. "You are right. It's Snape. What he _is_ doing here?" Ron pondered.

Harry raised his eyebrow singularly, as if questioning his best friend that was he really asking it. Hermione scowled at Ron usual display at stupidity. "Ron, this is tea-house He's here for same reason as we are. To have tea and eat something", she pointed out. "And read different news papers, apparently."

Ron had decency to properly embarrassed for his obvious question. "Right", he mumbled.

Harry couldn't help but snort at his friend. If he honestly admitted to himself, his friend was sometimes... quite stupid, honestly saying. His and Ron's friendship wasn't quite the same as it had been last year and after Ron had turned his back to Harry, believing that Harry would willingly want to participate into TriWizard tournament to have more fame and glory than he already had. He sighed and shook his head to get those thoughts from his mind.

Harry knew very well that their professor had seen at least a last part of his and Malfoy's fight, but had not stepped to stop it. He absently wondered if Snape was going to deduct points when they got back to school grounds. Most likely, yeah...

He moved his hand to table, to pick up newspaper at their table, knocking his hand to table top. When his hand collided with table he wince inaudibly. His had started to throb again with pain and he resisted the urge to rub his left hand's back. He would have to soon change bandage in his hand.

He abruptly stood up. "'Mione, Ron", he said. "Could you wait here half an hour or so? I remembered that I have to go buy some potions ingredients. I'm running low", he said. 'Like murtlap essence for my hand', he mused silently.

Hermione looked surprised and Ron suspicious as usual when it came for potions. "Okay, we will wait here", Hermione replied with approving nod.

"I try to be back as soon as I can", Harry said and went to counter to pay his lunch. He headed out of store and toward Apothecary. He entered store and heard from somewhere in distance bell tinkle.

He picked from near door a small basket and headed for ingredients section to get what he needed. After selecting everything he needed he moved potions section. He needed something _right now_ for his hand. It was throbbing painfully and was most likely getting infected. He didn't want to go infirmary because it would cause suspicions at Madame Pomfrey and she would ask questions about how he got his injury.

From shelves Harry selected some cleansing gel, a pain reliever, a numbing salve, a bruise paste and a healing draught (a strongest one), a large phial nutrition potion, a blood replenisher, a mid-sized phial of murtlap essence and two a large-sized phials of Dreamless Sleep potion for his increasing insomnia.

Then he headed to cash register. Familiar blond was behind counter waiting Harry. "Sleeping trouble again, Mr. Potter?", Naruto asked as he made count for Harry's purchase and packed everything into unbreakable box with shrinking charm.

Harry shrugged. "I have insomnia again, Master Maelstrom", he admitted. "If you don't mind, could I patch up my hand here? I don't want my friends to see it."

Naruto's brows rose at first in slight surprise but furrowed then in worry. He had known Harry for two years now and he knew that boy was like a magnet, attracting all sorts of trouble and getting injured for reason or other often times. "Not at all, Mr. Potter. I can do it for you if it makes it easier for you", he said.

"Thanks, Master Maelstrom", Harry said and paid his potions and ingredients. It would certainly make it easier for him.

After Naruto rang the register he motioned the boy to follow him. "If you would follow me to break room", he said, and raven followed him to back of store into break room. "Sit", he said curtly and while Harry sat down to chair he went to get his first aid kit from medic cupboard.

Harry obediently sat down to padded chair and looked around room. Naruto placed aid kit to table and started to open bandage. When Naruto saw his hand, he scowled disapprovingly and made odd noise to convey his distaste. "What happened to your hand?", Naruto asked as he started very carefully to cleanse Harry's wound and dried blood away.

Raven haired teen simply shrugged, but Naruto didn't accept such an answer. "A verbal response, Mr. Potter", Naruto said sternly. He inspected the wound more closely. "This looks like it was caused by something thin and very sharp... Hmm...", he muttered and stared Harry intently. "I'd say it was some sort of torture device."

Harry squirmed under Naruto's piercing gaze and finally swallowed thickly. "I have had some detentions with DADA teacher Umbridge", he explained finally giving in. "He makes me write lines with some sort of special quill that has no ink. It uses user's blood instead."

Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously when he heard that and he let go of Harry's hand. He rummaged his first aid kit and pulled out a small jar with thick purplish goo. He gently dabbed a goo into his hand and Harry winced as wound started to knit close. "Is that the reason why in back of your hand reads 'I must not tell lies', Mr. Potter?" he asked. Something in Naruto's voice cause chills run down at Harry's spine.

Harry didn't look up from table as replied, due the shame he felt. "Yes, Master Maelstrom." His voice was small and nearly inaudible.

Naruto growled angrily, but his anger wasn't directed at Harry. "Tell me, Mr. Potter... Did you know that the device you have been using during your detentions and what caused your wound into back of your hand... Is indeed a torture device with all intentions and purposes?", he asked heavily stressing what he was saying. "Those quills are called a 'blood quill' and they have been outlawed for nearly a century already now. They are only allowed to be used in Gringotts with a special permission only to sign most important documents", he hissed. "Even owning the said blood quill if you are not a Gringotts goblin, earns a life long, a one way trip to Azkaban."

Harry's head snapped up hearing that and he gave bewildered look at blond man. "No-one never tells me anything", he said finally quietly. "And I don't know where to search the information to read up about traditions, customs, laws and other such a things."

Blond hissed angrily and walked away from table when his chakra and magic both started spike up. "Stupid, idiotic school education system!", he raved. "Not teaching children about our own world. What the hell are they doing!?", he spat angrily and hit wall to stress his displease. "And they are calling themselves most exclusive school in Europe! That's a bullshit, I say."

Harry cringed while listening older man's angry rant and sounds of it, Maelstrom had slipped to foreign language that sounded very much like Japanese. "I take it that you didn't attend Hogwarts then?", he asked interrupting Naruto's rant.

Naruto took deep breath. "No, I didn't. I was home-schooled", he said after calming down more.

"Ah, I see", Harry nodded. He understood that apparently being home-schooled helped you to learn more than in school, if it was anything to go by Naruto's reaction. "I wish that I had that sort of luxury to be home-schooled, but when one lives with magic hating muggles..." he shrugged helplessly.

Naruto nodded and added some murtlap essence to clean pad and wrapped then new bandage at his hand to keep pad where it belonged, against the healing wound. Looking somber he said, "Try to take care of yourself better, Mr. Potter. That mark in your hand will scar for life, most likely. And it only can get worse after this, so try to avoid getting any more detentions with that Umbridge person. Your health can take only that much before there will be serious consequences for your body and mind", he warned with grim voice.

Harry let out sharp breath. "I will try to keep out of trouble as much as I can but that toad woman _hates_ me. She gives me detentions for even most slightest reasons", he said, unable to stop angry, bitter tone creeping into his voice. Honestly, she was even _worse_ than Snape. Hell, he would prefer to have his detentions with Snape than Umbridge. But he would rather quit his Occlumency lessons with the man, they were the worst.

Naruto noticed deeply conflicted expression on teen's face and it got him interested about what sort of inner trouble the boy was struggling with. "You are conflicted about something", he stated bluntly. "Care to tell me about it?", he asked.

Harry hesitated. He had known master Maelstrom for about two years or so, but he wasn't particularly close with him. Sure he had stopped to speak with few time when he was visiting village. "Do you know anything about Occlumency?", he asked finally. "I have some very serious problem with Occluding my mind. And that is also part of reason why I do have insomnia. Because I can't Occlude."

Naruto turned thoughtful and he rubbed his chin while thinking. "Mind magic?" he asked thoughtfully. "That's some very difficult and an advanced branch of magic to learn for such a young person. But yes, I do know about Occlumency and how to use it very efficiently."

Harry's expression brightened a bit. "Can you give me some advise, Master Maelstrom? My Occlumency teacher is complete bastard and I know nothing about Occlumency. He won't tell me nothing except that just 'clear you mind' and he expects me to know how to do it without any advise or telling how...", he sighed.

Naruto's thoughtful look turned into scowl. "Honestly... I will borrow you a book about Occlumency. But I will have to _find it_ first from my library at home", he promised. "I will owl it for you. You may expect it earliest at tonight."

Young black-haired teen brightened notably and gave relieved sigh. "Thank you so much, Master Maelstrom", he said and gave Naruto one of his rare, truly and honestly happy smile. Even his friends didn't see it very often in these days. "This is very important for me to learn. My life depends on it, literally."

Naruto's curiosity peaked. "Oh, how's so?", he asked packing his first aid kit now and closed it, leaving it to his table to wait.

Once more Harry hesitated. This was something he wasn't sure he could tell even for his friends, and they firmly believed that he was attending to 'remedial potions' Snape tutoring him privately. "This is something very important and I haven't told about this even to my best friends", he said. Knowing what he had learned about Naruto Maelstrom during those past two years in their occasion chats, he knew that he could trust him with this. And he did need help with this, honestly saying. "I don't know much about it as Dumbledore won't tell me anything, but I know that I have some sort of mental connection with Voldemort. We share dreams and I can see through his eyes, and he sends me odd and disturbing dreams, a visions, as I have started to call them. And those things are major part that causes me a terrible nightmares and insomnia. It has been months since I have last slept whole six hours without waking up screaming murder or crying."

Naruto blanched visibly. He knew exactly what it felt like to share mental connection with unseen, hostile force. Nine-tails had caused him some serious trouble in his teen years until they had finally had a great fight and made peace with each other. Now they peacefully co-existed, fox now mostly was just slumbering when there was no need for his presence or help. "I see. I understand perfectly well your problem, believe me I do", he said, his face contorting into grimace. "But if he can send you a visions and a dreams, then there is 99 percent possibility that your connection works into _both_ ways. You can send him a visions, should you want it. You can use it for you advance and scare a bejesus out of Dark Lord. If you are really determined, then you can learn to snoop around in his mind without him noticing your presence, hopefully. Usually Occlumency shields do not work in cases like these. These sort of connections are, however, extremely rare and there is very little information", he continued and paced thoughtfully around in break room. "I can try to help you to figure out how this connection was formed and why it happened. But I need to know _everything_ I can about the connection. I want you write information up, even the smallest and seemingly insignificant tid-bit of information. If we can learn everything there is possible to know about it, then we may yet find a way to severe the connection. But I wouldn't be too hopeful about severing it."

Despite Naruto's last warning, Harry felt more hopeful than he had felt in ages. "I suppose I can't tell anyone about this?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No-one can know about this. The less people know about this, the better. And safer for you", he added. Then he smirked slightly. "Tonight, try concentrate the connection between you two. Become aware of it and touch on with it, but don't follow it yet to the Dark Lord's mind. As of now, you are still too unprepared for such a confrontation. Use the connection between you two as a focus when you learn to clear your mind", he said sounding a teacher. "Try to start building your mind-scape, place where you can arrange and view your memories, a place which reflects you as in purest form. When you accomplish your mind scape, there should be a doorway to your connection with the Dark Lord. It can be in any shape or form. There also should be some sort of 'mail-slot' in door to send things through it without for you to follow with them. Figure out what could possibly freak him most, something that most likely will scar him mentally but doesn't warrant instant retaliation from him. Something most embarrassing would be good."

Harry gave Naruto a beaming grin. "Okay, I will try my best to do that. I will also write everything up from the connection and owl it for you as soon as I can. I'll start tonight with everything", he promised. "And snooping around in his mind sounds a very interesting. And while I'm at it, I try figure out why he is so hell bent over killing me."

Naruto smiled, his whiskered cheeks giving him especially vulpine expression at the moment. "That's the spirit, Mr. Potter", he said ruffling Harry's already very messy hair grinning.

* * *

Master Maelstrom kept his promise to Harry. He did indeed search his books about Occlumency and meditating, and send them to Harry.

Harry spend every possible moment reading those books. He learned that 'clearing your mind' was hardest possible way to Occlude ones mind and it didn't even fit for everyone. What was good and well for another, might not be good method for other person. Harry had huffed few days about Snape's teaching, only when there was no-one to hear him.

Ron and Hermione had their own busy moments when they spend their time fighting about home-work and quidditch. Harry had quit playing quidditch because he had gotten life-long ban from quidditch by Umbridge. So now he focused all of his time to his studies and learning Occlumency.

He was slowly learning. Snape had noticed that and questioned where he had learned the technique he as using now. Harry shrugged and said that Master Maelstrom had borrowed him couple of books about subject since Snape himself hadn't bothered to do that. That had caused a small, faintly pink spots to appear at man's shallow cheeks from pure embarrassment.

Snape also had noticed that Harry had his hand bandaged almost every single day and questioned suspiciously about it.

Harry blushed and looked away. He had really tried to be more careful and his opinions for himself, but Umbridge just kept giving him detentions. Not well enough done home-work, crooked tie, smeared ink in home-work... He still remembered what Master Maelstrom had said about take better care of himself, that his health could only handle so much before he would get ill, or worse.

With resignation he wrapped the bandage open and showed potions professor his hand.

Professor Snape stared hand in from of him. He could see angry red lines that were just healing, to form words. Implications of this sunk instantly in his mind and he could see only one teacher who could do something like this.

Scowling terribly Snape skulked to his potions cabinet and rummaged through it for potions. "Does anyone know about this?", he asked silky, cold voice that was usually prequel to small sort of apocalypse.

"Few other students have had detentions with Umbridge, I'm not only one. I don't think that other professors know about this. Last week when I visited Master Maelstrom to get healing potions and salves for my hand, he took care of it. He also lectured me about taking better care of myself and about how to learn occlumency... Did you know that Umbridge uses a blood quills?", Harry asked.

His and Snape's relationship was getting a bit better now that they had stopped antagonizing each other.

Severus's stony expression told that he had suspected as much already but it had been confirmed now. "And why you have not gone to hospital wing with this?", he asked.

Harry shrugged. "I didn't want madame Pomfrey ask any questions about this and how I got it. I already have enough trouble as it is", he muttered.

Severus raised his eyes brow, he had noticed slightly bitter tone in boy's voice. He didn't wonder it at all, though. He had read what crap Daily Prophet and other newspapers spouted about boy who lived. And it was sure, that if Potter had gone to hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey would have raised that huge fuss that whole school would have known it instantly.

Oh, but that didn't stop Severus from planning something very devious for Umbridge. Despite that Severus didn't generally like students, _no-one_ hurt them or there would be _hell_ to pay. And now Umbridge had hurt a several students from a Gryffindor at least, if not from every house.

Harry shuddered slightly seeing Snape's expression.

* * *

Later on that night Harry concentrated to his connection with Voldemort. He had learned to concentrate to it to send emotions and mental pictures through it to him.

Two weeks passed on. Harry's occlumency shields were getting better and better. He was also developing quite impressive poker face. He had kept sending mental images to Voldemort about snogging couples around the school.

At the nights when he couldn't sleep, he amused himself by sending Voldemort a mentally scarring visions.

Every time when Voldemort send him a vision about torturing or Harry felt him cursing someone, he send right back as strong wave of feelings as possible. Usually love and what he had learned to be good counter to torture - _a lust_. And more often than not, it left Voldemort, if anything was going by feeling that filtered through their link, extremely sexually frustrated, bluntly saying _horny_. Due those things, Harry was rapidly loosing all of a modesty he had once owned. He didn't even blush anymore when he saw people make-out in some corridors or shady corners.

Harry had taken himself to imitate Snape to develop his blank poker face. Master Maelstrom had given him good advise with that too. Malfoy and his goon didn't manage to get raise out of him anymore when they were trying to pick fights with him. Now they were just that, an attempts.

And to his own astonishment, he had started to improve vastly in potions with his newly acquired patience and concentration. That earned him better marks from Snape and he didn't pick him so much out in class anymore.

Ron was jealous about his improving skills, there was no doubting that. He was always jealous of Harry. Because of his wealth, better marks, his 'fame' he had for being the boy who lived, although at the moment he had more notoriety than fame. Hermione praised Harry. Finally Harry was taking his studies seriously and starting to spend his time into more important things than just fooling around.

That night, however, he was going to try snoop around in Voldemort's mind first time. He sat in his bed, curtains spelled close, while others already slept. He concentrated to their connection, and managed to slip into his own mind scape. He saw the door that was leading to Voldemort. He opened the door and stepped into long dark corridor. Walking down the corridor he arrived to another door that opened for his just as easily as the door in his own mind scape had.

Dark Lord's mind was shaped like a large room. Bookshelves after another filled the walls, full of books. Harry guessed that they were Voldemort's memories and knowledge. He carefully inspected bookshelves before deciding how to take a 'book' to go through it.

He concentrated to thinking, "Why Lord Voldemort wants to kill Harry Potter?", repeating that in his mind like a mantra, while trailing his fingers over the 'books' spines until he felt that he was touching the correct 'book'. He picked the book from shelf and opened it, carefully. He didn't know what book would actually contain and that it wasn't trapped somehow. As soon as book was open it sucked Harry inside to witness the memory.

Harry heard part of memory, spoken by very familiar voice. It was Snape! As soon as the memory was over, the books spat him out again. He closed the book and placed it back where he had taken it originally. He stood there, his hand resting at book's spine, his eyes closed, thinking about prophecy he had heard. Somehow... Now it made sense.

"How in the blazes you managed to get through my Occlumency barriers, Potter?!", asked raspy, sleepy voice behind Harry, startling him. Harry's eyes snapped open and he turned to face speaker.

"Oh, it's just you, Tom", Harry replied, sounding perfectly nonchalant, though he felt nervous.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do not call me by that muggle-name", he said frostily.

"Oh, come on. Come out of it already. It's not that bad", Harry countered calmly. "And I just... walked through that door", he said and pointed at door in his left side, "to come here. In our case occlumency do not work. The mental connection between us, Tom, works in odd ways. I have been studying occlumency to be able to sleep at least 4 hours at night. It helps me to keep Snape out of my mind when we practice Occlumency but it doesn't work against you, because of our mental link", he grinned rather viciously. "I rather hope that you have enjoyed the little... _Gifts_ that I have send you every time I receive a vision or an echo of torture from you."

The Dark Lord's non-existent brow twitched in annoyance. "Do you have any idea what those 'gifts' of yours does for me, Potter?!", he snarled.

Harry's grin widened if possible. "Perfectly aware. That was the point of those 'gifts', you know. If I have suffer insomnia then you will suffer with me", he fired back without missing the beat.

Absolutely furious expression appeared to Voldemort's face. "Those emotion waves, and feelings that you push into me, especially a lust leaves me completely frustrated and aroused for hours if I'm middle of meeting! And it's your goddamned fault, Potter!" he ranted and raked his spidery fingers across his bald head. "I can't believe that you are actually doing it! Who's idea it was? Dumbledore's?"

Harry made disgusted face at mention of Dumbledore. He had been rabidly losing his faith and trust to old man this year. "Don't be disgusting, Tom. Dumbledore has nothing to do with this, he isn't behind what I did. He doesn't even know about this. And he barely even looks at my direction, never mind the speaking", he sneered rather impressively. "His behaviour is getting disgusting and he's losing my trust very rapidly."

Voldemort seemed interested about that tidbit of information. "So, do you know anything else about the Prophecy?", he asked.

Harry just lifted his eyebrow meaningfully. "As much as you do. When I was younger and asked from Dumbledore about why you are so hell bend over killing me in the first place, he said that I was too young to know, that it would ruin my 'childhood'", he sneered in very Snapish manner. "A what childhood, I ask? I have not been child since I was left to my relatives doorstep middle of night. Literally."

Voldemort had sort of dreading gut feeling. "They abuse you somehow", he said, almost hesitantly.

Harry clapped his hand for sarcastic applaud. "Well done stating the obvious, Tom", he said his voice heavily laced with dry sarcasm. "Of course they do, I am a wizard."

Voldemort rubbed his face with sigh. "And that is the reason, why I want a complete separation from muggles", he stated.

Dark haired teen had a skeptical look in face. "Not annihilation of muggles and muggleborns?", he questioned.

The Dark Lord gave him an odd look, as if Harry had totally lost his mind. "Where the hell you got _that_ idea? Is _that_ what they've been telling you _all_ this time?", he demanded to know. "That I want to kill all muggles and muggleborns?"

Harry shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah. Malfoy Jr. promotes that idea at school quite widely and harasses a muggleborns and a half-bloods, calling them 'mudbloods' and that you will kill them and their families all", he scowled. "That Malfoy is just... egh... I want to hex him within inch of his life. Not that Lucius is much better, anyhow. You know, trying to kill me..."

Voldemort's expression turned positively down right frosty. "Did he now...?", he demanded with low voice, hissing quality becoming more obvious. At Harry's nod, he said, "Now I definitely know that I will not mark that useless child. And Lucius...", he hissed, sounding utterly pissed off.

"Draco is a coward. My muggleborn friend Hermione punched his nose in when we were in our third year, when he called her a mudblood and our friend Hagrid a brainless moron. He run away crying for his daddy", supplied Harry helpfully. "Oh, and now that we are discussing about Malfoys and their short-comings and misdoings... Lucius gave your boyhood diary away to Ginny Weasley in hopes of ruining Weasley family, a few years ago. I caused some mayhem at school. I ended up destroying it lest it would have killed me other wise. Hogwarts was nearly closed because of it."

At this point Voldemort was purely murderous. "A mayhem, you say? What it did?", he asked gritting his teeth.

"Possessed eleven years old a Gryffindor girl, Ginny Weasley, and opened the Chamber of Secrets. Uh, sorry about the basilisk, I _might_ have slayed it", said Harry apologetically. "Luckily no-one was killed, other than your memory-self and a basilisk. But I have to say... You were quite jerk when you were teenager."

"The hormones", Voldemort replied darkly, "are root of all evil."

Harry could not help but laugh at the Dark Lord's dark statement. "True that. Luckily they have not kicked much in yet in my case, but maybe the next year."

"Oh good grief", Voldemort face-palmed.

Raven haired teen grinned at despairing Dark Lord. "I believe that it will be Saturday tomorrow and it's Hogsmeade weekend. I'm going to go meet a friend who lives in Village. He owns the Apothecary and Tea House. You may have heard of him", Harry said thoughtfully. "He goes by the name of Naruto Maelstrom. He's a neutral, bordering a Dark, but quite not yet", he continued and grin he had previously worn slipped away. "Leave him alone. Do not target him just because he associate with me", he said dark tone creeping into his voice.

Dark Lord raised his non-existent brow at teen's dark voice. "Is that so, Potter?"

"Yes", Harry reply was adamant. "You threaten him, and I will do something unseemingly to you yet. I will double my efforts to scar you mentally. I will leave you twice as frustrated and horny, I swear to it."

Voldemort stared at teen for a good few minutes, gaping. "Do you realize what you just have said, Potter? _At all_?", he asked and added then when boy gave him puzzled look. "You just hinted that you would tease me in sexual way, brat, to make me horny."

Harry didn't even blush, he just leered at man. "You think that I wouldn't be able to do it, hn?" he asked. "I'm no Golden boy or Saint, like everyone paints me to be when it suits them. I'm just a human, you know."

"But you are the Boy-Who-Lived", Voldemort stated as if it would have explained everything.

"So?", was Harry's only reply to it. It clearly irritated Voldemort a quite mightily, because he was glaring at Harry for a moment. Harry replied to his glare with a blank stare.

There was silence.

"Go to sleep, Potter", Dark Lord said finally.

Harry's lips twitched slightly, indicating a smile. "Okay, if you say so. We can ponder the Prophecy a later date", he said coolly. "Good night."

And then Harry was already gone, returned to his own mind. Voldemort stared for a moment to a spot where the Potter had stood just a moments ago, and muttered then softly. "A silly child."

* * *

Back in Hogsmeade's Village in Maelstrom household Naruto was still a wide awake, researching Harry's and Dark Lord's mental connection, based what the boy had written him about it. What Naruto read from the parchment, was _disturbing_.

He had been doing this research since Harry had owled the info him about nearly three weeks ago. He had gone through of dozens of books and old tomes about bonds and bindings, telepathic connections, soul based connections and other numerous, various things. Naruto had asked his mother, Perenelle, to lend him some more books, and she had done it gladly when she had learned what he was doing.

He was sitting in his kitchen while reading information once again, in hopes that it would make more sense to him. He had been up nearly all night again, but he wasn't willing to give up on this now.

_**"Voldemort transferred accidentally part of his powers to me at night I 'vanquished' him, or something of himself"**_, read in parchment written in Harry's scrawly hand writing.

Naruto had stared at that statement for a quite while already. It filled him with odd dread and it bothered him to an extreme. He didn't know why, but it just did. Power and magic transfer were _impossible_ and even a _child_ knew it. A magic could not be transferred from person to another, accidental or not. A magic could be _lend out_, but it would always return to rightful owner sooner or later, unlike chakra.

But _something_ of himself the dark lord had given to Harry accidentally, that was clear enough. The boy was a parselmouth and that ability wasn't one running in boy's parents blood lines. Unless it had skipped for several generations and families had forgotten about it, and then it had suddenly popped up in Harry when right conditions were met.

Naruto mulled that over in his mind thoughtfully as he absent-mindedly stirred his tea. Harry had indeed presented him with a very interesting puzzle.

_**A soul transfer**_, echoed words in his mind suddenly. Voice belonged to Kurama, the Nine-tails. _**Everything that youngling has told you indicates at a soul transfer**_, fox added.

That was true. Everything did indeed point toward a soul transfer. "You are right, Kurama. Everything indicates to that", Naruto said out, frowning. He took a long, slow sip from his tea. He looked out of his kitchen's window out at the grounds.

It was snowing again. Snow was covering grounds already. A winter had finally come about two weeks ago. Christmas was not far away, it would arrive in couple of weeks already. It was dark outside. It was very early morning, barely 5 at the morning.

"A soul transfer...", Naruto muttered, thinking. There was something disturbing at this. "To be able to transfer part of his soul to Harry he would have to have a split his soul..."

At those words a sudden cold shivers run down his spine and his hair stood up at end of his neck. "... a split soul.."

Something just suddenly clicked in his mind and he rose abruptly from table, nearly knocking his chair down in process and strode toward his library. He had a very disturbing, a nagging feeling. A dread was filling his mind, he feared that he was correct about this.

He feveredly searched for a correct book. "_**Secrets of the Darkest Art**_..." he muttered as he pulled a faded, worn, black leather-bound book from his top most shelf near ceiling and climbed down the ladders. He read the introduction and a table of contents, and opened it then from near end of book.

"A horcrux...", he breathed and skimmed page carefully. He felt ill. It all fit. The Dark Lord had unknowingly created a horcrux, and that was Harry. Book fell from his nerveless hands to floor with thunk and he slumped to his knees as his legs didn't have strength to support him anymore. He had gone a sickly pale. "Harry is a horcrux...", he mumbled. "To kill the Dark Lord Harry have to die first", muttered numbly. "No.. No, this can't be true. Nononono... this just can't..."

And yet it was, he knew it in deep down. He had to tell Harry. He just had to. He could not keep this from the boy, he deserved to know. It was his life, after all.

He wondered that if the Dark Lord were know, would he still want to Harry? After all, Harry _was_ part of him...

* * *

March 24th of 2013

Hello everyone. Chapter's finally finished. I apologize for taking so long with this. I have been ill and top of that my rheumatism is not in cooperative mood currently. My joints hurts something fierce despite my medication... But, enough about that.

I apologize about mistakes and errors here might be, I have written this at middle of night, and it has been something like 37 hours since I last slept, so... Well, the wonders of insomnia.

This chapter had less about Naruto and more of Harry and Voldemort. I ended up making Harry a blunt and slightly pervy sort of guy, sorry. Well, not, really. Never mind my ramblings. I'm going to sleep. Good night.

Regards,  
Stillnight


End file.
